


cowardice

by creepygrrrrl



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepygrrrrl/pseuds/creepygrrrrl
Summary: a short story of cowardice.
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	cowardice

As the train whirred to life and moved forward, I sat there, beginning to feel the odd prickling sensations take over my form. First as a dull buzzing ache from the back of my head slowly crawling to the forefront. A tingling I could feel from my fingertips to the soles of my feet, leaving a distinct numbing chill through my nerves. And lastly, the sensation of the strings that pulled and worked through my heart, a slow but agonizing snip, little by little.  
  


I was leaving behind a beautiful summer in the wake of an overwhelming love that swept me beneath my feet with no warnings, no guises anything other than understanding and a familiar sense of our flames intertwining in a lifetime before. And for what cause? To hide away in the shadows, to cast my own guise, to wear a mask concealing my truth? To be the cookie cutter my family and ancestors before me paved the way for? I wanted to scream. To break anything in my surrounding. I wanted to cry like a newborn leaving behind the comfort of their womb that they’ve grown in and developed over time. I should stop the train. I should. I should.   
  


But my feet will not move. My lungs will not give out. My throat is constricted.   
  


So I do not.


End file.
